


Until.

by Skeleton_Wolf



Series: Sterek Short Stories! [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Husbands, Love, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Wolf/pseuds/Skeleton_Wolf
Summary: They were happy together, Derek was finally himself and Stiles was finally with him forever until he wasn't.





	Until.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: suicidal thoughts/wishes and murder

Everyone saw what he wanted them to. No one saw the real him and he was beginning to hate everything he was and everything he was not. He needed someone who saw him, needed to be true to everyone just as much as he needed to be true to himself. 

Until Stiles came along. They'd known each other for a while but Stiles had finally seen him, seen behind the mask, seen the lack of confidence, the lack of trust, the lack of everything he thought he needed to be a good alpha. Until Stiles had explained to him why he was wrong, Stiles was there. Stiles loved him, the real him and he loved Stiles, the real Stiles. They loved each other and Derek was okay.

Until he wasn't. Until Stiles wasn't there. Until he was gone and he wasn't coming back. Until Stiles was murdered in cold blood in front of Derek and he'd done nothing. _Nothing._

He'd watched as they’d slowly pulled the knife from his side and swung it into his heart, listened as Stiles’ screams filled the air, watched as Stiles fell, heard as those same screams finally made sense in his ears_ . _

_ I forgive you. _

No one could forgive this though, he had watched as his husband's murderer ran towards him, lifted his arms open in the hopes of death, the hopes they'd end this misery. This was not life, he was not living, not without him. Not without Stiles. He couldn't.

He embraced a death that never came and when he realized they never killed him, he realized they'd done the one thing worse. Left him alive.

_ Stiles wouldn't have wanted you to kill yourself. _The words ricocheted around his head like the bullet he wished it was. 

Until he didn't. Until he needed to do one more thing. He needed to kill them. He needed revenge.

Until he got it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you liked it, if so, please leave a comment and/or kudos if you want. Thank you for reading, have a great day!
> 
> P.S. if you have any tips on how I could improve my writing that is also welcome. :)


End file.
